Tris and Four go to high school
by alyssagymlife
Summary: I suck at summaries but i'll try... Tris and four are normal teenager who face normal problems. Tris wants nothing more than to die, and so does Four, how will the two help eachother to regain the desire to live again.. will there friendship turn into something more? rated T-M


Chapter One- Pilot

*TrisPOV*

It's my first day of sophomore year in Dauntless High...and i'm soooooo ready to get out of this hell house. I have no friends and i'm ready to die, I have failed suicide twice and I am ready to try again. My parents have no idea how i feel because all they are ever worried about are my grades. Plus they are too focused on all of their other children: the angel child, my older brother Caleb who is 17, has a 4.0 GPA and has never broken a rule in his whole life. Then there is my younger sister Elena who is 14, she doesn't really talk much but she also has a 4.0GPA. Then there are the twins. There names are Robbie and Elijah, and they are 3 and get into everything possible. As for me, my name is Beatrice but i prefer to be called Tris. I just turned 16 and i'm the screw up kid... my GPA is only a 3.5 and i'm not  
perfect... This is the story of my life!

My alarm goes off at 5:45 a.m. which is way too early. I turn my alarm off and roll out of my bed and hit the floor. I crawl to the bathroom to take my shower. I like my Showers really hot so that when I get out I have to wipe the mirror to see myself. I do exactly that, I climb out the shower and wipe a patch of the mirror clean and see my 12 year old body. My body is my biggest insecurity. I have 32A cup boobs and I have no curves what so ever. When I look in the mirror all I see is a 12 year old girl covered in scars from cutting.

I forgot to grab clothes, so after i dry my body, I walk to my room wrapped in a towel. Since my room is connected to the bathroom, I dont have to worry about anyone seeing me. I walk to my dresser and pick out my clothes for the day. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight fitting navy blue shirt , and a black pullover sweat shirt. I stumble down the stairs into the kitchen and grab a pre-packaged muffin from the box, and sat at the bar to eat it while I wait for the angel Caleb to finish getting ready. At 6:30 a.m., he comes walking down the stairs in his all blue clothing. Our school is divided into 5 different parts: Dauntless, the part I'm in, wears mostly black and are brave, the Erudite, who only wear blue and are very smart and nerdy, Amity, who are very happy and friendly and wear red and yellow, Candor, who are very honest, wear black and white, and Abnegation who are very selfless,wear grey.

*FourPOV*

I wake up at 5:45am with the sound of my alarm beeping in my ear. Sadly, summer is over and I have to start at my new school, Dauntless High. I climb out of bed and mope to the shower. I start to undress and look at myself in the mirror. I turn my back to the mirror to see my scars that my father gave me. They are mostly old but there are a few new ones from last week. On friday when I came home 2 minutes after curfew, he was waiting at the door for me. I tun the water on and step into the shower. I decide that i want to take a longer shower today because i'm extra father says that he has a meeting with a member of the council and that I have to go with him. I step out of the shower and grab the first clothes in my drawer. I walk downstairs and hop on my motorcycle. I arive at school and walk into the front office of the dauntless section of the school. A lady Named welcomes me and starts to talk about the basic rules on campus and how they are a drug free campus. I suddenly feel like someone is watching me. I glance up to see a small girl with blonde hair and Blueish Grey eyes stareing at me. When our eyes meet, she immediately looks away and turns a deep shade of pink. I dont Know what it was but something made me want to know more about her. Hands me a paper with all my classes on it and I head to my first class. I walk up and down the hallways untill I find my homeroom classroom, room 706.

*TrisPOV*

Once we arrive at school, I grab my new schedule and begin to walk to class. When I walk past the front office, I see a tall, muscular, boy wearing all black talking to , the Secretary. I stop for a minute and stare until he looks up and his deep blue eyes catch mine. I turn away instantly in embarassment. Once I finaly make it to my homeroom, 706, I take a seat in an empty desk. While I wait for everyone to fill in, I cant stop myself from thinking about the boy I saw in the office... What is his name? Is he a new student? What grade is he in? How old is he?, Damn he is hot... My thoughts are interrupted when the mystery boy walks into the class room. When he stops for a moment and scans the room, I realize there are only two empty seats left in the class. One next to a very hot senior girl and one next to me. He slowly starts to walk and takes a seat next to he sits, he turns to face me and says, "Hi,whats your name?"

I shyly look at him and say, "It's Tris, whats your name?"

He hisitates a little before answering and replies, "It's Four"

I look at him alittle confused and ask, "Is that a nickname?"

"Yes" he anwsers, then changes the subject,"So what grade are you in?

"I'm in 10th , and I just turned 16, what about you?"

"I'm in 12th and I am about to turn 18."

Our conversation deepens all throughout homeroom which lasts for about an hour. When the bell rings, we walk our separate ways. I am going to history and he is going to science. I didnt pay attention the whole first period because my mind was full with thoughts of Four. I have never felt this way about a boy and its a little scary. Soon Lunch comes and I find myself talking to this girl named Christina. We get along really well. We went to get lunch and I ran into Four. He offered me and Christina to sit with him and his new friend Zeke. Once we sat at the table we were introduced to the whole crew. First a girl named Marlene said hi, then Lynn, Uriah, Will, Lauren,Shauna, and Zeke. We all introduce ourself and at first there was an akward silence. But then Uriah says "Sooo, Tris, whats your next class?"

"Ummmm... its french."

"Cool thats my next class too!"

We all start to compare our schedule and discover that we all have gym class last period together. The first thought that goes through my mind is that I get to spend more time with Four. STOP IT! Tris! you cant be feeling like this, you can't get your hopes up! A guy like him would never like a girl like you... my train of thought was interrupted when christina snaps her fingers across my face.

"Tris, you still with us?"

"Uhhh, ya why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't Know... but are you gonna come to the party tonight?"

"Ummmmm... where is it?"

"Soo, you weren't listening to the coversation,We were just talking about it, its at Zeke's"

"o...um... ya i guess i'll go..."

"Yay! SO i'll pick you up at 5"

"Okay "

The rest of lunch flies by with me and four exchanging looks every now and again. Once last period arrives we all select our seats next to eachother. I sit in between Four and Christina. We all go to the locker rooms to change. This is my least favorite part of gym because of my body. All the other girls are filled out except for me. Plus i have to hide the scars on my wrist from everybody.


End file.
